Oftentimes people, for various reasons, bronze certain items, such as the first pair of shoes of a child. This invention is of kit for use in reproducing a representative portion of the body of a person in a selected orientation, such as a child's hand in an open position, which can then be painted with a flesh colored dye or paint to be preserved for future enjoyment and reference. Various other portions of the body, such as one's face or foot, may be reproduced utilizing the kit and the process. For example, a young man playing high school or college football may have his hand reproduced utilizing the process and the kit with the product of the process constituting a representation of the hand of the young man in an orientation in which a football or baseball would be held by him. Thereafter, a football or baseball may be placed in the reproduction of the hand of the person and provide a decorative, highly desirable piece for display.